One Shot---Drifting Apart
by Leddie-Forever-And-Always
Summary: Eddie is drifting apart. What happens?


Loren left me. I've tried calling her at least 100 times, but she refuses to answer, I dont know where she is. I miss her, the love of my life left. I dont know why either. I'll call Pops. He might know what to do, or maybe even what i did wrong.

-Phone Call-

Max: Hello?

Eddie:*crying* Dad, Loren left. She left in the middle of the night. She wont answer my calls. I dont even know if shes safe.I dont even know what i did wrong.

Max: Are you that stupid son?

Eddie: Dad what did I do?

Max: Eddie! You left her! You left her weeks ago. You've abandoned her for your work. She called me. She was shy saying this but last month for your anniversery she wore something for you. And you. You didnt even igknowledge her. Ed she feels worthless. Your the love of her life and you didnt notice her. Now that she left you notice her. Eddie you havent kissed that girl in weeks. Made love to her or even touched her. And to think why she left. It took her leaving for you to notice. You better fix this Eddie. You've never left other girls for work. Only this one. Loren the love of your life. Fix it before its to late. Goodbye Eddie.

-End of Phone Call-

I sat on my couch, my phone lying infront of me on the coffee table. My dad was right. Last month for our anniversery I didnt notice her. I think back and see she was wearing the most sexy thing. A black see through night gown. It fit her perfectly. She looked so beautiful in it, soft make up and her hair wavy. She looks magnifacent. And I didnt notice her.

My dad was right. I havent noticed the love of my life in weeks. She feels worthless. That girl shouldnt though. I love her more than anything. And here I abandoned her for my work. God im so stupid. I always told her she came before everything.

I need to find her. I need to make things right if she'll let me. God but she wont answer my calls. I left her physically. Damn im stupid. I'll try texting her.

-Texts-

Eddie: Baby, im sorry. Im sorry I left. I had always told you that you would come before my work. But I did the thing I always said I wouldnt. I left you for work. God baby im so so sorry. I didnt notice you for weeks. I didnt notice you last month on our anniversery when you were wearing the most sexy thing ever. Baby I know your wondering how I figured out what I did wrong. I called pops. And he yelled at me telling me this. Im mad at myself. I left you feeling alone. I havent kissed, made love to you, or even touched you in weeks. Not to mention I hadnt noticed you in weeks. And it took you leaving for me to realize. Baby just tell me where you are. I will come there, I want to talk. I want to work this out. I cant lose you. I love you Lo.

Loren: You hurt me Eddie. You lied. You always said id come before your work. But i guess not. You left me physically and emotionally for weeks. God even when we were in bed you never touched me. Never wrapped me in your arms. Im sure you didnt know that the last week or 2 ive been sleeping in the guest room. Im not telling you where i am. If you wanna talk meet me at MK 3pm tomorrow. Goodbye Eddie.

-End of Texts-

I sat on the couch. Happy that she agreed to meet me. I want to fix everything with her. Shes the girl of my dreams, the love of my life, my one and only, my Katy, my future wife, and the future mother of my childern. Thats it! I thought of the perfect idea!

I will purpose to her. I know it looks like im proposing to win her back. I've wanted to propse for awhile. Truely i havent thought of it recently but, before the whole me leaving her I had thought about it constantly. I had looked at rings, and picked one out. She'd see my looking at things on the computer but id quickly shut it and close the windows. She knew something was up, I think she knew what i was planning. But I never got to it.

I flew out the door grabbing my things and went to the jewlers. I had never ordered the ring. But now I am. I quickly went in and found the ring I was looking for. It was a large diamond, smaller ones on the band all around and a medium size diamond on each side next to the large center diamond. It was all on a silver band, arranged beautifully. I had them engrave "Always and Forever" on the ring. I paid and flew out of the store the ring safelty in my pocket.

I rushed to my dad and Nora's. I needed to ask them were Lo was and to get Nora's blessing, again if she'd give it to me. I had asked her before all this happend. I hope she will. I hope she'll even tell me where Lo is.

I get to Pop and Nora's house and rush to the door and knock. Nora answers the door and she doesnt look happy.

Eddie: Nora i know you hate me. But hear me out. When I asked you for your blessing I was constantly thinking of proposing to Lo after 2 years. But i had stopped. I want your blessing again. I want to propose. It was never on my mind to much during the leaving thing, but its always been in the front of my mind. I got the ring i picked out. Nora can I have your blessing?

Nora: Yes. Eddie you have my blessing. But you do this to her again and I will hurt you and go all momma grizzly on you.

Eddie: Thanks Nora. I just need to find Lo. Im actually meeting her at MK at 3pm tomorrow. But god i dont wanna wait.

Nora: She went away for a few days. I dont know where she is. Max is the only one who knows. She wont even tell Melissa.

Eddie: I guess im waiting until tomorrow then. Thanks for everything Nora. I hope I never do anything like this to her again. I dont wanna lose her. I love her so much Nora.

Nora: I know Eddie. Just dont screw up again.

Eddie: I wont. Straighten me out if I start to please. I know pops will.

Nora: Bye Eddie.

Eddie: Bye Nora.

I went home. Resting and waiting for the clock to say 3pm tomorrow. I want to make this right. I want to propose. Shes everything to me.

-The Next Day-

I woke up and was anxious. Today im proposing to her. God I missed her. I barely slept. I cried some. I hope someone slaps me a few times if I ever do this to her again.

I showered and dressed to get ready around 2pm. It was only 2:30 now. I grabbed my keys and the ring and flew out the door.

I arrived at the MK and sat and waited for the beauty of my girlfriend, if I can still call her that, walk through the door. A little after 3pm she walked through the door looking beautiful as ever. She was wearing a beautiful pink and orange sundress, strapy sandals, a white flower clipped in her hair, her hair done in soft curls, and her make up simple as it always is.

She saw me and gave me a sad smile and walked over to sit nexts to me. I let out a breath and looked her over for about the 50th time since she walked through the door.

Eddie: Hey.

Loren: Hi.

Eddie: Baby you dont know how sorry I am. I left you when I promised not to. I got distracted by my work. Honey im so so sorry. I love you so damn much it hurts.

Loren: *crying* Eddie, you left. You left me. I tried getting your attention all the time. But I got nothing. How do you expect me to believe you wont do this to me again?

Eddie: I know exactly how baby.

I let out a breath and slipped out of the booth we were sitting in. I slipped down to one knee and took out the ring and held it out. I closed my eyes breathing for a moment before I pleaded my love to her and asked her to change her name.

Eddie: Baby girl, I left when I never meant to. I know it took you leaving for me to realize and im sorry. Before all this happend I was constantly thinking of proposing to you. I had gotten your mom's blessing but hadnt gotten this ring. I went to your mom yesterday after I got the ring. I got her blessing for a second time and she threatend me to never do this to you again or Id get momma grizzly on me. Honey im sorry for the hurt I caused you. I love you more than anything. I never ever want you to change. Well the only thing I want you to change is your last name. So Loren Elizabeth Tate, will you please change your last name for me and become Mrs. Duran?

By the end of my proposal my love was crying. Her make up running down her beautiful face. She was wiping her face and eyes with a tissue. Then she looked at me with full on love in her eyes and a smile.

Loren: Yes. I will change my last name for you. And be .

I quickly slipped the ring on her finger and picked her up spinning her around hearing her giggle. The most beautiful giggle I have ever heard. I sat her back on the ground and pulled her into a kiss. It resulted in our tounges battling for dominance. I won. I invaded her mouth rubbing my tounge all over her mouth while she slowly rubbed her tounge against mine.

I pulled away from the kiss and started kissing down her neck and sucking on the spots she loved earning my ears to hear her soft, almost breathless moans she let out in my ears. One of my favorite sounds.

I whispered in her ear telling her to grab her things we were going to the penthouse and that I would meet her there. She whispered back shes glad she brought her stuff with her in the trunk of her car.

We quickly grabbed our things running out the door to our cars. We both arrived at the penthouse and grabbed our things and Lo's bags and flew into the penthouse dropping everything on the floor.

I scooped her up in my arms pinning her against the door, locking it in the process. I began my way down her neck hearing her soft moans yet again. God I loved hearing her moans. I moved aside one of her straps to her dress and began kissing her collarbone over onto her shoulder.

She was unbuttoning my shirt when I was kissing her around her neck. She slipped it off me throwing it somewhere in the room. She was reaching down unbuckling her shoes and kicked them somewhere. By now my hands were slipping underneath her dress to her underwear. I felt wet material knowing my girl was enjoying my work so far and wanting more.

As we made our way to the bedroom she took off my belt dropping it along the way. I threw her onto our bed and quickly pulled off my shoes and slipped out of everything I had left on me but my boxers. I slowly slipped to the bottom of her dress pulling it over her head. She was left lying there beautifully infront of me in her bra and underwear.

I smirked and she glared at me knowing what I was gonna do. I kissed my way down to her breasts and slipped her out of her bra tossing it behind me somewhere. She was left in her underwear, her wet underwear that is. She knew I loved teasing her. Earning my ears more of her moans before we made love.

I slipped my hand over her underwear rubbing her. She let out barely hearable moans and her underwear quickly became soaked. I stripped us both of our last items of clothing and climbed ontop of her.

We made love that night until dawn. Showered once or twice too. It was early hours of the afternoon and she was wrapped in my arms. I had missed everything about her. Never again do I plan on doing anything about leaving her. I wouldnt survive without her. Shes my everything. Shes like a drug to me.

A few months after I had proposed to her we married on the beach of the bungalow. She wore a beautiful dress. She went with a cinderella type dress. It was tight until around her hips then her dress beautifully flowed out. She had a veil in her hair which was pulled back pinned with curls.

We said our vows and slipped on our rings. We were offically Mr. and Mrs. Duran. When the priest said I was able to kiss my bride I didnt waste a second. I pulled her in a kiss dipping her. She giggled when I pulled her back up.

We had a wonderful honeymoon. Not long after we got back we discovered we would be expecting a bundle of joy in about 8 months. I couldnt wait. Neither of us could. When we went to a doctors appointment when she was around 3 months and finally getting a little bump we discovered something. We werent having one bundle of joy, we were having three.

We both were shocked at first but happy. Not long after that we discovered the genders of the babies. Two of our children were boys and one was a girl. We settled on the idea for the nursery being a soft brown and green.

Through out Loren's pregnancy she was very moody, hungry, tired, emotional and all. She had the worst morning sickness. My poor wife was miserable. When she was around 6 months she was almost constantly crying. She couldnt put on her own shoes or get up on her own. Her stomach at 6 months was like a 9 month baby belly.

When she went into labor she was in so much pain. She gave birth to our beautiful babies not long after. Our sons coming first then our daughter. We named our children; Archer Maxwell, Braden Levi, and Ella May.

-5 Years Later-

The triplets are now 5 years old and hyper. They have calmed down so they dont cause their mommy so much stress now that shes in her second pregnancy carrying yet another boy. We picked his name to be; Gavin Anthony. She was thrilled even though she wanted another girl.

We were a happy family of 5. Soon to be a happy family of 6. We never had to many problems. The triplets faught but knew better. They were finally getting along better and not wanting to kill eachother.

They would kiss Lorens stomach and talk to the baby. Loren and I would sit and laugh at the triplets. They would tell Lo and I all about what they were gonna teach their new brother. She would smile and kiss me thanking me for helping her make the three beautiful children we have already.

We planned on having maybe one or two more kids. Hopefully we would be graced with a baby girl if we did. Were happy with the out come of our lives. And we wouldnt change a thing.

The Duran's forever, Eddie, Loren, Archer, Braden, Ella and soon to be Gavin.


End file.
